


A Taste of Something Beautiful

by A_Lonely_Soul (ImpendingExodus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, First Meetings, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Sheith Halloween Exchange 2018, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpendingExodus/pseuds/A_Lonely_Soul
Summary: A Halloween party, a mysterious man in an upstairs window, and Shiro wandering off all by himself. There's only one way this can end, and that's with lots of blood and kisses!





	A Taste of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiro/gifts).



> Hey there! Sorry for posting this fic so late after Halloween... the longer I had it in my drafts folder, the more I kept adding on to it, so I'm posting it now before I get carried away and write a whole novel. When I saw "vampire AU" on your prompts list I knew what I absolutely had to write!
> 
> Also I really tried to make this fic more mature but instead it went the direction of cheesy flirting and sexy blood-drinking, so I hope that's okay?
> 
> Happy (late) Halloween! Enjoy!!

“...I mean, that’s just my opinion. Shiro, what do you think?”

Shiro blinked at Hunk a few times before registering that he’d been asked a question. Allura, Lance, and Pidge were scattered around the parlor, watching him with varied expressions of confusion and amusement.

“I’m sorry, I, uh.” Shiro stood up, half full punch glass in hand. “I’m gonna go find something to drink.”

Leaving the room, he wandered through hallways hung with portraits of Allura’s ancestors; the gilt frames glinted in the light even though they were strung with fake cobwebs and plastic spiders. In fact, the whole mansion was done up for Halloween, and the Alteas weren’t known for doing things halfway. They certainly had the money for it too -- Alfor had been the owner of a corporate empire and his daughter had inherited his love of extravagance as well as his fortune. It was a real treat every time Allura hosted one of her parties.

It was half an hour before dinner was supposed to start, and after it a masquerade ball. As much as Shiro was looking forward to the festivities, he was glad that the house was mostly empty for the moment. It gave him the chance to sneak into the kitchen unnoticed by the cook and grab a pumpkin cookie and a bit more punch. Then it was only a matter of finding a quiet alcove, a bay window furnished with a red velvet seat, and letting his mind wander again.

He’d been to visit the Altea mansion a dozen times over the last several years since Allura had made it open to her friends. He thought he knew every member of the staff by name, going out of his way to be friendly to them. And yet...

Shiro frowned and stared at the jack-o-lantern face drawn with colored icing on the cookie. On his way in, as he’d pulled his car around the driveway toward the multi-car garage, he’d glanced up at the house. There had been someone in an upper window, a pale face watching him from between dark curtains.

Just that single glance was haunting, in a tantalizing, yearning way. In the moment, it had been so unexpected that Shiro barely had time to notice any details, but the feeling stuck with him. He was sure it wasn’t anyone he’d already met; the staff were all busy in the kitchen and ballroom setting up for the party, and Allura had said that no other guests had arrived yet. He wanted to ask her about it directly, but it seemed silly... not to mention, a great setup for a Halloween prank. The last thing he wanted was to give Pidge and Lance the idea that the house was haunted. He’d never hear the end of it while they tore the place apart looking for secret passages and skeletons buried under the floorboards.

But the mystery still remained, and Shiro was never one to back down from a challenge. He’d just have to solve it himself. The others were sure to be occupied so he could find a chance to slip away and... hm. He didn’t feel right exploring Allura’s house without permission. He’d have to ask her about it, but it would take away some of the fun if she simply told him upfront that she’d hired a new butler or something.

This would bear further thought. He settled into the seat, finished the cookie, and waited for the guests to arrive.

\----

By the time dinner was served and the party was in full swing, Shiro was certain the mysterious man wasn’t one of the guests. Everyone here was dressed in extravagant regalia; bejeweled masks covered gorgeous faces and clothes of silk and shimmering gauze flowed and swirled around delicate ankles. There were a few men dressed in dark clothes but Shiro dismissed them at a glance. No one in the ballroom had that same aura around them that he’d felt earlier. No one made him catch his breath and look twice.

He worked his way to the edge of the room and looked around for Allura. Her ballgown was easy to spot, shining like a diamond in a room full of rhinestones. Everyone else’s costumes were nice, but hers was magnificent. But she was deep in conversation with other guests; as the host of the party, it was her duty to make everyone feel welcome and appreciated.

So Shiro swallowed his doubt and slipped out of the double doors. If anyone asked, he could say he got lost on the way to the bathroom. But for now, he needed to find a way upward, to the turret window where he first saw the man. He didn’t know how he was so sure he’d still be there, but at least it gave him a concrete destination.

The hallway was lit at intervals with golden sconces, the lightbulbs fashioned to glow and flicker like candles. Flanked by mirrored reflections of himself in the shining dark paneling, Shiro hurried away from the noise and conversation of the ballroom until he reached parts of the mansion that weren’t decorated for Halloween. Here he walked more quietly, not wanting one of the staff to find him and send him on his way. He was sure he was close, so close. Ahead a flight of stairs curved up into the faux candlelit gloom. It was as clean and rich as the rest of the house, but it was narrow -- probably not often used, probably leading up to no more than some dusty room full of forgotten furniture.

Shiro softly climbed up anyway, holding his breath as his heart pounded.

There was a short hallway at the top, lacking the lights of the rest of the house. The floor was a barely-visible black, the wallpaper a dusky red. There was only one door at the end, its outline illuminated by a light shining from within. Shiro took a step forward, expecting the floorboards to creak, but it was utterly silent.

The feeling from before was back, like he was looking into a deep well and the vertigo was calling to him.

Before he fully realized what he was doing, he was in front of the door, reaching for the knob. It felt warm in his hand. Should he knock? The thought flickered across his mind but was dismissed. Noise like that would only break the spell. Even his breathing seemed too disruptive of the calm.

He turned the knob slowly and the click as the door opened was muted. Light streamed out into the corridor around him -- the warm ruddy glow of real candles, far more welcoming than the electric light of sconces. Yet with all the light, Shiro’s first impression of the room was of darkness. Dark walls, dark tapestries shrouding the canopy bed, dark clothes clinging to the slim figure of the dark-haired man before him.

The stranger was facing toward the door but his attention was on the bouquet of deep red roses laid out on the dresser next to him, and he seemed not to notice Shiro’s presence.

Shiro stared a moment in awestruck wonder, his nervous heartbeat fading from his consciousness at the stark anachronism before him. This was surely the man he’d seen earlier -- dressed in an elegantly-tailored coat, a red silk ribbon around his neck, breathtakingly pale skin like fine china, and his sloe eyes. Silence reigned for many long seconds, broken only by the slight rustle of fabric and the scratching of rose thorns against the wood as the man arranged and rearranged them.

Was this even real? Could it be? Shiro felt like he’d opened a door to a room from a hundred years ago. The scene within was like an old photograph come to life; he feared it would fade to black and dust as soon as he set foot over the threshold. But the longer he stood there, utterly entranced, it didn’t matter if this was real or not. As long as he could have a moment of this dream for himself, Shiro wouldn’t mind if the rest of the world disappeared forever.

“You have quite hungry eyes,” the man in black said. He barely turned his head and let his gaze slide slyly to look at Shiro. “Why don’t you come closer for a better look?”

Shiro swallowed and willed his wooden feet forward, over the doorstep, onto the dark floor and into the fairy ring.

“I knew you’d come looking for me,” the man said. A smile touched his lips, growing more sincere as Shiro took another step.

“You don’t even know me,” Shiro managed to say at last. Denying this man anything seemed like a sin.

“I know that you’re lonely. You carry that sadness like a cloak.”

“No. No, I...” _Was_ he lonely? Shiro had never thought of it that way, but he often did long for companionship. Someone to trust. Someone to trade affection with.

“Don’t be surprised. I have a way of knowing things, sometimes.” The man leaned his hip against the dresser and folded his arms as he looked at Shiro with those dark, dark eyes. “I should introduce myself, since you’re looking so confused. I’m Keith Kogane. You’re welcome to stay and talk if you feel like it.”

“I’m Shiro. And I’m a bit confused about, well, a lot of things.”

“Why don’t you take a seat? I’ll answer what I can -- it’s only fair, since I somewhat lured you here.”

Those words wanted to take a hold of Shiro’s heart and tell him to run, but instead he found a velvet ottoman and sank easily into its plushness. Keith remained standing, the candle shadows moving restlessly behind him. It was impossible for someone to be so beautiful, Shiro thought. It was unreal how everything about him was smooth and flawless, from his skin and hair to the way he spoke and moved. Silky and venomous and utterly, completely, _deliciously_ enchanting.

“So, um.” Shiro had to say something, letting the stuttered sound of his own words break the spell enough for him to think more clearly. “I’ve been here a lot, visiting Allura, and I’ve never met you before. Did you only move in recently?”

“Not at all. I’ve always lived here, I just rarely go out. When Alfor Altea bought this house, I guess you could say I came with it. A package deal.”

“When Alfor...” But that would have been thirty years or more ago, long before Allura had been born, and Keith looked no older than Shiro himself, a smooth shaven twenty-something.

Shiro glanced up, noting how Keith was leaning toward him with an intense gaze. Narrowing his own eyes in return, Shiro shook off the dreamy fog from his brain and forced his thoughts into coherent patterns. Of course. Of course, he should have realized it before. He chuckled, then laughed louder at the indignant look on Keith’s face.

“I’ve gotta hand it to you, this is an awesome setup!” He waved a hand at the overly gothic room, so saturated with luxury that it practically dripped. “The way that nobody else seemed to notice you, the way you made me think it was my idea to come find you, just... everything. Hell, even your clothes are perfect; did you find them in the attic somewhere?”

“What are you talking about?” Keith snapped, finally a break in his perfect facade. “This isn’t a setup! This is me!”

“Oh yeah, you’re the best part. I probably would have fallen for you anyway, but the air of mystery really sold it. I mean, who wouldn’t want to meet a tall, dark stranger on Halloween -- one who happens to be alone in a tower, talking about how lonely I must be. Your seduction is on point! So who told you I was into vampires? Lance? Hunk? Not Allura, surely?”

Keith blinked and retreated, leaning back against the dresser again. “I’m not certain I follow, but... you seem unbothered by this?”

“As a Halloween prank, this is one of the best they’ve pulled off. I don’t think anyone’s ever managed to set me up on a date before, at least not one that went well.”

“Right.” Closing his eyes, Keith pinched the bridge of his nose in what seemed like pain. “I don’t think you understand at all. Believe me when I tell you this has nothing to do with Halloween, or pranks, or Allura, or vampires. Well, yes to the vampires, but no. Not whatever you’re thinking.”

Shiro’s easy smile started to slip a bit. “I appreciate you playing along, but really, you don’t have to any more. Is Keith your real name?”

“Yes.”

“So where are you from?”

“Right here.”

“No, I mean outside of the story you’re playing. Are you local? We should really meet up some time, grab a coffee together.”

Keith inhaled sharply and before Shiro could register the sound as one of restrained frustration, the other man was on top of him, leg braced between Shiro’s thighs and face hovering mere inches away. But the fangs, the _fangs_ were unmistakably shiny white and bared in the candlelight.

“I. Am. A. Vampire,” Keith all but snarled, emphasis clear. “What part of that can’t you grasp?”

Initial fear swiftly fading, Shiro let an honest smirk spread across his face. He locked eyes with Keith and almost shuddered at how close they were. “So you’re a real vampire. That’s really, really hot.”

Keith stumbled for a reply but Shiro’s hands fitting themselves around his waist stopped him cold. The vampire looked up, straight into Shiro’s eyes, and the spell of enchantment was reversed as he found himself drawn in and unwilling to look away.

Shiro leaned closer for half a breath, desire warring with common sense, but even as Keith started to respond in kind he pulled away.

“So why me?” he asked while Keith’s focus was still dazedly on his lips.

“Because you’re lonely. Easy prey.”

“You sure that’s the only reason?”

“Because you look gorgeous, and I want to sink my teeth into your delicate skin... taste your life on my tongue... feel your pulse flutter against my lips as you _beg_ me to drink you down...”

Shiro’s eyelids slipped low, hazy heat clouding his mind. It was no longer clear who was toying with whom; who was tempting and who was the willing victim. But whatever spell or magic had led him here had awakened a hungry need that yearned to be sated -- and Keith was willing, and beautiful, and all that mattered in this dark isolated room was the way his gaze was caught on Shiro’s eyes and lips and throat.

“Then I’ll beg, if that’s what you want.” Shiro moved his hands up from Keith’s waist, under the silk lapels of his coat, and felt the way his chest quivered with every breath. “I’ll beg you for more until you’ve got nothing left to give --” their faces tilted together, exhales mingling, “-- I’ll let you devour me and you’ll never thirst again.”

Eyes slipping shut, Shiro pulled the other man closer and felt a hot mouth caress his own. Eager, clumsy lips slid together, passion and messy saliva. A deep longing on Shiro’s part, years of isolation on Keith’s.

It only got better when Keith shook off Shiro’s searching hands, now working on removing the silk ribbon at his neck so he could get at the ivory skin underneath, and pulled them both upright. For a brief, overwhelming moment they were pressed whole body against body, inhuman strength in Keith’s arms holding them in an embrace that Shiro would never dream of leaving. It was wonderful, and warm, and Shiro melted against the other man as a tongue traced his lips.

But then Keith spun them around and Shiro stumbled, the edge of the mattress hitting the back of his knees and he fell onto featherdown.

“Eager much?” Shiro started to say but Keith cut him off. That was fine, his mouth was better occupied with other things anyway. Like how Keith’s mouth didn’t taste like blood as he’d expected, but old wine, musty and sweet. He shuddered but didn’t pull away as Keith’s nimble fingers made short work of his jacket and the buttons on his shirt.

But just as his mind was rerouting, whole body warming to the idea as blood flowed south, Keith stopped. It took Shiro a moment to focus and he caught Keith’s wrists as the man started to step away from the bed.

“What’s wrong? You can keep going -- I _want_ you to keep going.”

Keith gulped and his eyes looked everywhere but at Shiro. “You’re... enticing. Seeing your skin, your neck... I want to just --”

“Have a taste?”

It was hilarious, seeing how Keith’s eyes went wide and his voice stopped mid-word. Shiro waited until he swallowed and stuttered, “You really don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“So then why don’t you show me?”

Shiro raised a hand to cup Keith’s jaw and slid his thumb between yielding lips to touch the gleam of one deadly fang. Keith simply stared back, mouth parted, and let Shiro do as he wanted.

“Come here,” Shiro murmured, free hand tugging at Keith’s waist until he relented. Slowly he coaxed Keith to sit astride his lap again. “Don’t turn away from such willing prey.”

They kissed again, tongues mingling with heat that made the whole room feel too hot and small. Shiro shrugged out of his jacket and almost tore the last few buttons off of Keith’s waistcoat in his hurry -- he’d waited long enough and was desperate to see what was hidden underneath all that black fabric.

Keith was likewise eager, breath quickening and eyes starting to tinge with scarlet. He pushed the clothes off of Shiro’s shoulders and barely gave a glance to his muscular torso before leaning forward and attaching his lips to the offered neck. Startling, Shiro tensed, one hand coming up to ward off the sudden movement. But instead of Keith immediately latching on with his fangs, he only gave gentle nibbles and kisses until Shiro’s heartbeat calmed and he relaxed back into the softness of the mattress.

“Don’t be so nervous,” Keith murmured against Shiro’s ear. His hands soothed down Shiro’s chest, not searching or groping, just a comforting glide of skin against skin. “You were nice enough to present yourself to me; I’m going to treat you just as well.”

“C’mon, I don’t need to be coddled.” Now that he’d relaxed, Shiro was back to feeling impatient. He _needed_ those lips against his neck again, wanted to know the pain and pleasure of being a vampire’s lover.

But Keith was moving methodically slowly, teeth pinching as he brought a line of hickeys into existence along Shiro’s collarbone. Finally Shiro couldn’t take it any more; being pampered was nice, but it wasn’t what he needed right now. Lust burned right underneath his skin, so hot that he was surprised Keith couldn’t feel it. He wanted to kiss Keith until neither of them could breathe, hold him tight and leave marks of his hands all over that flawless skin.

So he squirmed under Keith and gripped one of his hands that had strayed too close to the waistband of his pants.

“Come _on_ ,” Shiro said, voice surprising himself with how hoarse and needy he sounded. “Come on and suck me so I can suck you.”

Keith chuckled and Shiro’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of that laughter so close to his throat. Then Keith moved at last, straddling his waist and putting all his weight against the bigger man’s shoulders -- Shiro wasn’t sure he could have broken free from that inhuman strength, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever want to.

“Relax,” Keith whispered. He ran the tip of his nose across Shiro’s cheek, laid a soft kiss on the hard angle of his jaw, and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. There was time for one quick inhale and Shiro’s eyes closed, then teeth broke his skin with a short, sharp burst of pain that faded away quickly. Sighing, he let his body go limp, eyelashes fluttering as he hazily realized that the pulse in his neck wasn’t his pulse at all, but the tempo of Keith’s swallows as Shiro’s blood filled his mouth.

Shiro moaned and muttered Keith’s name, the sound distorted by the way he couldn’t quite catch his breath around the fiery-hot pleasure flowing from the bite. It was euphoric and sensual, the world spinning dizzily, his nerves lighting up with increased sensitivity so that just Keith’s hand caressing the side of his face was enough to spin him out into overstimulation. It was like being high without fear of the crash. It was the best Shiro had ever felt and he never wanted it to end, cradling one arm around Keith’s shoulders to hold him close and running strengthless fingers through his hair.

Blinking, he barely had the energy to open his eyes again and the dull red wallpaper swam with dark spots in his peripheral vision.

“Keith.”

The other man gave one last, hard suck that left Shiro lightheaded, then he pulled away with a wet kissing sound. He licked once at Shiro’s neck, enjoying the way he shuddered at the heat from his tongue, then rolled onto his side on the mattress next to the bigger man.

“You look way too self-satisfied right now,” Shiro said. Somehow he found the strength to turn his head and gaze, enchanted, at how stark his blood looked dribbling from that perfect mouth.

“I haven’t been this sated in _ages_ ,” Keith replied, flinging up an arm in emphasis. “You taste heavenly.”

“You’re welcome.” Gingerly, Shiro touched his throat, feeling around for damage, but his fingers came away clean and there was no pain.

“You don’t need to worry about that. Vampire saliva has minor healing properties, since a well-taken-care-of victim is more likely to come back for another round.” He laughed softly and trailed a hand down Shiro’s chest. “Of course, I didn’t heal any of the hickeys. I want to leave you with some mark from our encounter.”

“I definitely appreciate that. And also what you said about another round... you up for it?”

“Are you?”

Shiro took a deep breath and gathered the strength to roll over and pin his hips over Keith’s much narrower body. The vampire shivered and the red glow in his eyes showed that he was still keyed up, still eager for more. Shiro pressed his hips down and smiled at the way Keith caught his breath and arched his back upward, until their chests touched and they couldn’t get any closer.

He kissed the corner of Keith’s mouth, right where a drop of crimson had stained his pale skin. “I could go all night for you, lover.”

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at [impendingexodus.tumblr.com](https://impendingexodus.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
